Une rencontre peut changer une vie
by Hiibiiscus
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Selena Paterly, une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, venait à emménager dans une petite ville nommée Forks se trouvant à Washington ? Pour ainsi vivre avec son père qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis quelques années déjà. C'est en quête d'un nouveau départ, que notre jeune héroïne fera la rencontre d'une personne en particulier qui changera complètement sa vie.
1. Introduction

Mon nom est Selena Paterly, j'ai dix-neuf ans, et cette année je vais en terminal. Donc oui, vous avez affaire à une future diplômée !

Je suis fille unique de deux parents divorcés depuis l'âge de mes huit ans. Je vous avouerais que leur séparation a été très difficile pour moi, surtout depuis qu'ils ne vivent plus dans le même pays. En effet, ma mère, Sylvia, est allée vivre à Santa Cruz en Bolivie quand j'avais dix ans. Et c'est bien à partir de ce moment-là, que mes trajets en avion débutèrent.

Toutefois, la relation que j'entretiens avec mes parents n'a nullement changée. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec eux, et je les aime énormément.

Cela fait à présent trois ans que j'habite avec ma mère et son fiancé, Phil. Elle l'a rencontré il y a deux ans de cela, dans ce si beau pays qu'est la Bolivie. Mais cette fois-ci, j'aimerai bien retourner chez mon père, Charlie, à Forks, une petite ville de l'état de Washington. Il me manque terriblement. Même si nous nous sommes appelés souvent au téléphone, cela ne réduisait pas le fait que j'avais besoin de le revoir et de pouvoir le prendre une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le vingt-quatre août et je rentre à Forks dans deux jours. Je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de revoir mon père. Je pense également aux nouvelles rencontres que je ferai une fois là-bas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens, en effet, qu'un nouveau départ m'attends ...

**PRÉSENTATION / CASTING DES PERSONNAGES**

_**Jacob Black**_ = Taylor lautner.

_**Selena Paterly **_= Selena Gomez.

_**Leah Black**_ = Julia Jones.

_**Holly Hamilton**_ = Hilary Duff.

_**Sylvia Dwyer **_= Sarah Clarke.

_**Phil Chanteler**_ = Ty Olsson.

_**Charlie Paterly **_= Billy Burke.

_**Billy Black **_= Gil Birmingham.

_**Sam Black **_= Chaske Spencer.

_**Emily Young**_ = Tinsel Korey.

_**Jared Black**_ = Bronson Pelletier.

_**Paul Black**_ = Alex Meraz.

_**Quil Black**_ = Tyson Houseman.

_**Seth Black**_ = Booboo Stewart.

_**Embry Black**_ = Kiowa Gordon.

_**Katie**_ _**Stonebridge **_= Shannen Doherty


	2. Chapitre 1 : Départ

C'est sous une belle matinée ensoleillée, que je finis de faire ma valise. C'est vraiment bizarre de devoir ressortir les gros pulls de mon armoire, sachant que je ne les ait jamais portés depuis que je suis ici. Ce pays va énormément me manquer ça c'est sûr ! Les paysages, les palmiers à perte de vue, ces moments à la plage où maman et moi buvions une noix de coco chacune en admirant le magnifique coucher du soleil... Que des bons souvenirs que j'emporterai avec moi à Forks. J'ai quand même des souvenirs qui me reviennent de cette ville, je sais qu'il n'y fait pas vraiment beau et qu'il pleut souvent là-bas. La température en grande partie diminue toujours, d'où le fait que j'emporte avec moi des pulls et des vestes à capuche. Malgré cela, je suis quand même contente d'aller vivre chez mon père, car je sais que cela me changera un peu. Après tout, quelques gouttes de pluies ne me feront pas de mal non ? Toutefois, cela me chagrine un peu de devoir quitter maman. Même si elle est avec Phil, son fiancé, qui je sais, sera toujours là pour elle, je culpabilise un peu tout de même, car elle me manquera beaucoup. Je déteste cette situation dans laquelle je suis, être loin d'un de mes deux parents pendant quelques temps. Mais bon, que voulez-vous ? je n'ai pas d'autres choix...

On toc à la porte de ma chambre, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

— Chérie ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Me dit maman derrière la porte.

— Non ça va maman, j'ai presque fini, tu peux entrer.

Elle entra dans la pièce, je me retournais donc vers elle, et l'observais. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

— Écoute ma puce, tu ...tu vas beaucoup me manquer ... me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

— Toi aussi maman... mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais bien que je reviendrai passer du temps avec toi, je te l'ai promis ! Et puis Phil et toi pourriez venir nous rendre visite à Forks, vous êtes la bienvenue et tu le sais. Papa en sera ravi.

— Je sais bien ma chérie, et je viendrai te voir. Mais tu sais, en tant que mère, se savoir loin de sa fille c'est vraiment difficile. Je t'aime tellement fort Selena. Oh et puis sage à l'école hein ?

— Mais maman on en a déjà discuté... Oui je sais je me ferai toute petite, mais dis-moi tu ne l'as pas dit à papa quand même ?

— Non je ne le lui ai pas dit, mais fait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus dans ta nouvelle école petite turbulente, car là il sera tenu au courant... me dit-elle sur une pointe d'humour.

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

Je suis bien contente qu'elle n'ait rien dit à papa, car le connaissant, ça ne lui aurait pas du tout plus. Et je crois bien qu'il en serait choqué aussi. Et puis il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit au courant, sinon cela compromettrait ce que maman et moi gardions pour nous depuis longtemps... Une chose pour laquelle mon père était contre à l'époque. Enfin bon, passons ceci, il ne savait rien donc tout va pour le mieux, pas la peine de revenir là-dessus.

A présent, il était temps pour moi d'aller prendre l'avion, maman et Phil m'accompagnèrent à l'aéroport en voiture. Une fois arrivé, l'avion était déjà là, les gens commençaient à embarquer. C'est alors que je me retournais et enlaçais ma maman une dernière fois.

— Prends soin de toi ma chérie, et appelle-moi dès que tu arrives, j'ai prévenu ton père. Il viendra te chercher en voiture.

— Merci maman, toi aussi prends soin de toi, oui je t'appellerai c'est promis ! dis-je en laissant deux petites larmes glissées le long de mes joues.

Je me dirigeais vers le couloir d'embarquement, je tournais la tête et leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant d'emprunter celui-ci.

Ça y est, je suis dans l'avion. Je m'installai confortablement car j'en avais pour environ 10-12h de vol. J'étais assise à côté d'une dame qui prenait pour la première fois l'avion apparemment. La pauvre, elle était dans tous ses états. Elle appelait souvent l'hôtesse de l'air pour lui commander de quoi boire et manger, c'était surement une façon pour celle-ci d'apaiser son angoisse. Cette dame, me parlait beaucoup aussi, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, cela faisait passer un peu plus le temps. Elle m'offrit même des petits apéritifs que lui apportait l'hôtesse pour me remercier de bien vouloir discuter avec elle. Elle était vraiment gentille. J'essayais également de la rassurer en lui racontant un peu ma vie, en espérant que ça lui fasse oublier le paysage qu'elle venait d'apercevoir par la fenêtre. Je pouvais lire toute la panique qu'elle éprouvait dans ses yeux bleus, lorsqu'elle me regardait. Toutefois, elle finissait par se calmer petit à petit car elle me raconta également sa vie. Elle s'appelait Catherine, et a trois petits enfants très mignons, elle me les avait montrés en photo sur son téléphone.

Une fois arrivée à Washington dans l'aéroport de Forks, Catherine et moi prenions nos valises et c'est à ce moment que je lui dis au revoir, et que j'avais été ravie d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Après quoi, j'avançai vers la sortie de l'aéroport, et là, je vis mon père, un large sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il était accompagné d'une femme qui m'étais inconnue ...  
Charlie me serra très fort dans ses bras.

— Selena ! Oh ma grande comme tu as grandi et bronzée en plus de ça ! je suis tellement content de te voir ! me dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

— Papa ! Moi aussi je suis tellement heureuse, tu m'as énormément manqué, mais je vois que tu as laissé la moustache on dirait hein papounet ? Et je lui fis un gros câlin.

— Oui, quoi j'ai l'air plus âgé avec ?

— Non non au contraire ça te va super bien, un vrai policier quoi, " ça le fait grave " ! dis-je en insistant sur les derniers mots employés avec humour.

Mon père n'aime pas du tout quand j'utilise ce genre de langage pour m'exprimer et moi bien sûre j'aime beaucoup le taquiner en parlant comme ça. Ce langage de jeunes qui pour lui se traduit comme étant un langage de "délinquants". Non mais sérieux ? Tous les jeunes parlent comme ça, plus personne ne parle la parfaite la langue de Molière ... Ah si j'oubliais moi quand je fais un effort. Depuis petite déjà, mon père m'inscrivait dans des cours de langues, de théâtre et de lettres françaises et romanes. Je vous laisse deviner un peu le délire pour une fille de sept ans qui se lance là-dedans. Quoique, je ne regrette pas du tout même si cela a été intensif pour moi. Parfois, je me surprends moi-même lors des rédactions de dissertations ou de TFE à l'école, vous savez ce genre de travaux bien ennuyant à faire ...

— Le port de la moustache vous sied à merveille père ! dis-je sur un ton ironique.

Nous rigolions en larmes.

C'était vraiment un moment magique, je ne vous dis pas comment cela m'a fait un énorme bien en le revoyant après ces quelques années passées sans le voir, en Bolivie.

La femme qui était avec lui me regardait étrangement depuis que j'étais arrivée.

— Mon amour, tu me présentes ? fini-t-elle par dire.

— Oui bien sûr, alors Selena je te présente Katie Stonebridge, on s'est rencontré l'année dernière.

— Enchantée... Dis-je en lui souriant.

— Moi aussi, tu es toute mignonne et tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa. Me dit-elle avec un sourire qui je pense devait être un peu forcé.

Rien qu'en ayant entendu la façon dont elle avait surnommé mon père, j'avais tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient en couple tous les deux. Je ne dis pas ça en le pensant négativement, non mais comment dire, il y a quelque chose qui ne m'attire pas chez cette " Katie ". Pour moi elle a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un qui fréquente les bars, cabarets... Bref ce genre d'endroit ... Voire même y travailler ? OUI je sais je juge trop vite vous allez me dire, mais c'est comme ça chez moi, j'ai toujours eu un pressentiment face à une personne, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Enfin soit, je vois que Papa lui accorde une grande importance pour qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie, c'est qu'elle doit beaucoup compter pour lui... C'est pourquoi, j'essayerai d'être gentille avec elle, je dis bien "_essayerai "_, même si quelque chose me dit que cela ne sera pas chose facile à faire...

Papa se précipita de mettre ma valise dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il devait être 18h il me semble.  
Sur le trajet de la maison papa me posait plein de question sur la Bolivie, et sur ce que je faisais là-bas en compagnie de maman et Phil, Il me demandait également comment c'était à l'école.

— Comment c'était à Santa Cruz ma petite Selly ?

Je souriais par ce surnom, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça.

— C'était vraiment super ! La plage, le soleil, la mer, j'ai beaucoup aimé là-bas.

— La chaleur ne te manquera pas trop quand même, ici à Forks, c'est l'opposé tu sais. dit-il en souriant.

— Si bien sûre que ça va me manquer, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris de quoi tenir chaud. Maman avait insisté pour que l'on fasse du shopping avant mon départ, elle tenait à ce que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour la rentrée. Dis-je.

Soudainement, Katie me lança un regard très sévère à travers le rétroviseur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

— En parlant d'école, je t'ai inscrite à l'école de la Réserve, elle a une très bonne réputation. Il faudra simplement leur apporter ton dossier scolaire, tu peux me le donner comme ça j'irai le rapporter dans la semaine... Me dit-il.

OULA non ! Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il voit ce que j'ai fait à l'école et ni qu'il lise le rapport rédigé par mon professeur de math.

— Euh non, tu sais je peux y aller moi-même, ce sera l'occasion pour moi d'aller voir une première fois l'école avant la rentrée...

— D'accord c'est comme tu veux. Je te montrerai où c'est dans ce cas. Répond-il.

OUF ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il insisterait à vouloir lui-même y aller, mais non, j'y est échappé belle. Et puis c'est vrai d'un côté, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller la voir par moi-même une première fois.

En regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture, des souvenirs renaissaient en moi, les rues, les petites maisons. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu ici.

Après 10 minutes de route en voiture, nous arrivions enfin !

La maison n'a pas changé, toujours aussi mignonne, blanche avec un petit jardin de fleurs rouges. Oh et ce petit chemin de galet qui mène à la porte d'entrée, je me rappelle étant plus petite, que je l'imaginais être le fameux tapis rouge, sur lequel les célébrités se faisaient prendre en photo de tous les côtés. Et moi dans l'histoire, je me considérais comme une célèbre chanteuse qui défilait vers la maison blanche entourée de photographes... Oui je sais, j'avais beaucoup d'imagination, mais c'était tellement amusant à l'époque.

Papa sortit en premier de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la maison. J'allais sortir à mon tour, quand Katie se retourna vers moi prête à me parler. Nous étions toujours dans la voiture.

— Tu sais ma chérie, il y aura quelques petites règles à respecter dans cette maison... Comme par exemple, si tu me vois en compagnie de ton père, tu attends sagement que je ne sois pas là pour aller lui parler, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu traines dans nos pattes quand lui et moi sommes tous les deux.

— Hein ? dis-je en lui riant en pleine face.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de rire avec toi, tu as très bien compris. Ton père m'a déjà parlé de toi, et apparemment tu aurais un certain caractère, fort parait-il ? Tu dois surement tenir ça de ta mère n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, je sais y faire avec ce genre là, au cas où tu essayerais de m'énerver.

Et elle sortit directement de la voiture.


End file.
